Map generation can incorporate information from several sources. Some examples include vector data, projection parameters, digital elevation maps, and three-dimensional models. Errors or inaccuracies in each of the data sources can impact the overall accuracy and quality of a map. Automatically detecting such errors can be complicated when there is little, or no, ground truth available against which the data can be compared for validation. However, images or photographs capturing geospatial attributes of a scene may be used as ground truth for validating and correcting map data.
Most aerial images or satellite imagery provide top-down orthographic views of a scene. Such images can be used for comparison and validation of map data. However, the attributes of data that can be validated using aerial images may be limited because the projection is orthographic in nature and three-dimensional attributes of the scene are not entirely captured in top-down orthographic views. For example, inaccuracies in altitude, building heights, and occluding structure positioning cannot be identified using orthographic aerial imagery.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.